inFAMOUS- Conduit War Zone
by KaosKontrol115
Summary: After the events of the dark ending of inFAMOUS 2 the world is left in a state of war between the Conduits that Cole left in his wake. The story will be told from the view of a conduit boy that lives in the torn up world Cole Magrath created.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Infamous.

I am going to be starting another story that I've had my mind of for a while. This won't be my main for now so this won't come out as often as my other one, unless it's popularity exceeds A Dangerous Dojutsu I guess. This story will be told by my OC and is the story in the event that Cole Magrath was evil from the start of Infamous till the end of Infamous 2 including it's ending. Anyway enjoy. I hope I can make this the way I want it.

Chapter 1- The Demon of Empire City.

I'm going to tell you a story. This isn't one of those lame ones with a happy ending where everyone lives out the rest of their peaceful lives. No this one is different. It starts and ends with one man. Cole Magrath!

The story starts out simple enough, the guy has his life set out. He got the girl, got married with his best friend standing next to him, had a family with two daughters and discovered his amazing powers, being able to control electricity at will through the means of Electrokinesis. He had everything he could ever ask for, but a powerful force changed his life. A creature who was only known as 'The Beast' had made itself known to Cole as it attacked and destroyed everything in it's way. Cole had his powers, he was strong enough to end this threat before it could do any more damage, but he chose to abandon his city and leave it at the mercy of The Beast. Needless to say Empire City was completely destroyed in his wake. Afterwards The Beast began to hunt Cole Magrath, chasing him all over the land leaving the world empty and devoid of life wherever they went. Eventually the world was left to rot and Cole after all his effort to keep his family alive, was for nothing. His family was all killed by The Beast. Cole realizing his mistake had to do the right thing. He needed a second chance. So he used his newest and most dangerous power yet. Sending him on a one way trip back to the past to set the world on the right path. He started by speeding up the development of the thing that gave him his powers. The Ray Sphere. It was used to activate special humans called Conduits by draining the neuroelectric energy from other people and drawing it in to the Conduit. Cole under his new alias Kessler was determined to use the Ray Sphere to activate his past self in order to save the world from The Beast.

The Cole from the present was a bike courier at this point, doing nothing out of the ordinary. He had his best friend Zeke and was already with his future wife Trish, but that day came, the day when Kessler changed history. He got Cole to be the courier for a very special and very dangerous package. The Ray Sphere. Not only that, he called Cole halfway through the delivery telling him to open the package. The resulting explosion killed thousands of people and levelled about 5 square blocks of the city sending cars, buses and random debris all over the place, but at the centre of it all was Cole. Still alive and his powers awakened. After a while he learned how to control his powers but he never used them for the benefit of anyone but himself, despite the reason why Kessler came back was to make him a hero, Cole did the complete opposite every chance he got. Letting innocent civilians starve so him and Zeke would survive. Killing people who tried to help him. Poisoning hundreds of people so he wouldn't be. The list goes on, he even went so far as to activate the Ray Sphere again just to be more powerful. He even lost Trish because of a choice he made. Kessler kidnapped Trish stating that Cole had to choose to save a group of doctors or her. Being selfish he went to save Trish, but realising this is how Cole would handle this situation. Kessler had Trish disguised with the doctors and she fell to her death. Cole revived Trish with his powers for a moment, but all she had to say was how ashamed she was of him, that he would do such a thing. Instead of doing the right thing he yet again went for the bad, he blamed Kessler for everything and went out for revenge. He found and killed Kessler revealing his true identity, but even after all this, seeing all the events that were going to transpire. He chose to be self absorbed and selfish.

A short time after Kessler's death The Beast actually rose up and attacked Empire City. Almost killing Cole and nullifying most of his powers. Cole then fled to New Marais to gain more power to defeat the beast. He travelled there with Zeke and his new associate Kuo. As he arrived at New Marais, Zeke had told him that this was a good place for a fresh start, a better life, but yet again when he had the choice to save others or himself, he chose himself. Killing others to complete tasks just to make them a bit easier and the list goes on again. In the end The Beast was an old friend who helped him in Empire City and he explained what his real intentions were. He was using his powers like a Ray Sphere and activating Conduits in the same way. As this happened Cole and Zeke discovered the source of a plague that was destroying the world, killing all those that weren't Conduits themselves. It was the radiation given off by the Ray Sphere explosion back in Empire City. There was however a way to combat this. A device called the RFI or Ray Field Inhibitor was created to erase he plague and the radiation caused by the Ray Sphere, but using this would also kill all living Conduits, whether they were activated or not. Cole was given the choice to use it to save humanity at the cost of his own life, but we all know what choice he would rather make. He teamed up with The Beast killing everyone who got in his way to destroy the RFI so it wouldn't kill him. He killed his best friend Zeke just to get his hands on it. He then destroyed the RFI and believed it to be over. Then The Beast stated he'd had enough of all the killing and gave his life to put all of his power into Cole. Effectively making Cole Magrath the very thing he had been trying to fight against. He had become 'The Beast'. Activating Conduits all over the world with his power, killing everyone else who got in his way. Where did this leave the world? It was in ruin, Conduits everywhere fighting for dominance and sometimes even killing each other for a cheap thrill. In some parts of the world there are villages that live in harmony. Conduits living together and protecting each other even though, thanks to Cole they were all orphaned or alone because of their activation. The greatest threat to everyone still remains. Cole is out there somewhere. Roaming the world killing off Conduits for fun because he feels as if he owns them for saving them from the plague. And me? I'm one of these stranded Conduits. Left in the world with nothing but hate for the man who made my life so pointless.

"And that's the whole story guys."

"You are so full of shit Axel. That can't be what happened."

"Yeah. You're just drunk again!"

"I'll show you drunk you stupid little kids!"

"AAAHHH!" The big group of kids ran off. I told them about our worlds history, but they didn't know any better. I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen Cole for myself the day he took my family's lives. In a way it feels as if my father, mother, brother and sister are still with me. Their neuroelectric energy was absorbed by me so in a way they're still with me. Well that's really all the hope any of us have in this world. My name is Axel. I'm a Conduit who has the ability to magnetically control any metal and I can send a beam of energy from my hands to magnetically charge any object as well, letting me move almost anything I want with my mind, although to a certain extent. I live in one of those small Conduit villages. With a group of kids, about 5 people over fifty and one more person about my age. A girl to be more accurate. Even though to cope with this life I do nothing but drink it away with left over alcohol I find in the ruins of a nearby city, she would have to be the only reason I haven't killed myself. I haven't been able to tell her how I feel but she worries about me and my drinking habits a lot and I like it when she takes care of me when I'm hungover. But I feel as if this is just the calm before the storm, like it was with Cole. I'm ok with my life right now so the only thing left is for something to go wrong. I guess I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes.

"Hey Axel?" I turned to see the very same girl I was just talking about.

"Uhh, yes Alice?" I couldn't talk to her very well, no matter how drunk I was.

"The kids said you were ranting while you were drunk again." As usual she sounded worried about me. It was actually really cute when she was like this.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Alice!" I gave off a cheesy smile, making it so much more obvious that I was in fact pissed off my head.

"I think you should lie down and get some sleep. I'd hate to see you get sick like last time." She put my arm over her shoulder and carried me to my little tent. "Now go to sleep, I'll come check on you later to make sure you're ok." She got me in bed and left me there. I then got out my hidden stash of whiskey and sat there drinking away while reading a few discarded comic books. It took her a while but she finally came back to check up on me. "Somehow I knew you'd do this."

"Well I did it every other time." I hiccuped and got up out of bed.

"You should be more careful, even Conduits have limits on how much they can drink Axel." She really did sound cute when she was worried about me.

"Well why don't you join me for once? I get bored all by myself." I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe some other time Axel. Just please go to bed? For me?" I could never say no to her when she did this.

"Ok Alice, for you I'll do it." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course you will. Goodnight 'Drunk Axel'." She called me the same name as all the villagers and left the tent. I was always happier with her around but life was still pretty empty. I guess life will become a little bit clearer...

As my story unfolds.

End.

So as you can see I've made this in the view of Axel and sometime after the events of Infamous 2's ending. I have a few things in mind for some of the story but a lot of it is uncertain for now. I will decide on things as I go along I guess.

Anyway thank you for reading and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Infamous.

I will try and keep this story going at the same pace as my other on for now, so enjoy.

Chapter 2- The World We Live In.

"Get up Axel!" As usual I had woken up hungover by the little kids I was tasked to protect during the day. Trust me, looking after super-powered little kids is a hard job.

"Get out of my tent before I kick all your little asses!" I chased 'em out pretty quick, tripping over the bottles I can't be stuffed cleaning up. After a while a managed to get myself out of bed and into the village.

"Hurry up and get the kids 'Drunk Axel'! We don't let you stay here for nothing!" One of the elders yelled at me. They all call me that name around here. I find it really disrespectful but what can I do. All the elders together have some pretty insane powers. I'll just have to wait till the old farts die of old age.

"Yeah whatever!" Giving my usual response I headed off to find the little runts. I didn't have to look very hard most of the time though, because they hate me but they're very fond of Alice. "Found you!" Just like I thought, they were at Alice's tent gathered around her.

"Help us Miss Alice!" The kids rushed behind her avoiding me.

"Now come on, I have other things to attend to. Go with Axel to the ruins for a while." Unfortunately for the kids, Alice always sticks up for me. All the kids at the same time let out a massive sigh at the thought of being around me again.

"Come on kids, the oldies are going to chew my ass off." I walked over to get them and they started coming out from behind Alice. "Thanks for watching them again."

"Well someone has to do your job while you're passed out drunk." She said this trying to sound funny but I could hear how mad she was at me in her voice.

"I'm sorry Alice. I have to stop getting you involved in all my crap." I gathered the kids up with me and started walking them off to the ruins. "I'll pay you back somehow." With that I took the kids off to the ruins of the city we lived near. It was always smart for a Conduit village to live because you can gather food and items from the city but living in it runs you the risk of another village finding you, so we live in a perfect spot.

"Big brother, what do you want to look for today?" The only one of the kids I got along with was little Mia. I personally found her a while ago with a broken leg, but I took her back to the village to live a better life. She calls me brother saying that I'm the closest she will every have to family. She's a really sweet little girl.

"Well I have to find some grog for me first. Then I want to look for a present."

"For who big brother?" She looked at me like I was hiding something.

"Just for Alice. I feel bad for this morning." I couldn't help but frown thinking about how she looked when I left.

"It's ok big brother, I'm sure she doesn't hate you" She smiled at me.

"I didn't say she hates me Mia. I just want to make it up to her for watching you guys." She was definitely inquisitive I'll say that.

"So what are you going to get her big brother?" She always looked up at me with those big blue eyes. It was creepy and cute at the same time which was odd.

"I'll grab her another book, she likes me helping with her collection." Alice enjoyed reading and collecting books. The problem was that the book store we get her books from is right on the border to another village's territory so we have to be careful not to upset them.

"What if The Ripper is there big brother?" She looked at me with a worried look. The Ripper was a conduit from the other village who liked killing off anyone who gets near the border.

"I'll deal with him just like last time, don't worry I doubt he'd be there today." I tried to be reassuring to her but in actual truth this would be a day where he would most likely be there, wait for the next shmuck to pass by so he can have his fun torturing them.

"Ok big brother." I think she heard my lie though my voice but she didn't call me on it. We all headed closer and closer to the border of our territory and we started to see the book store Alice liked.

"Kids!" I whispered loudly. "I'm going to handle this myself. Stay here." For once I wasn't drunk so if I was to fight anyone right now I'd be more than capable. I'm probably one of if not the strongest conduit in our village. I went around slowly and managed to slip in to the book store without making any noise or raising any suspicion. I grabbed her a romance novel she'd been looking for and started to head back to the kids.

"You again!" After hearing a way to familiar voice I jumped in the air narrowly avoiding a gale force wind underneath me. "I won't let you crawl back to your precious village this time!" I looked up to see The Ripper standing on one of the buildings. His power was a command over wind, he could make the winds sharp cutting through almost anything or send a massive wind current at anyone he wants.

"What do you want dickhead? I just wanted a book." His face went sour hearing this.

"I'm going to kill you! You stupid fool!" He sent a thin slice of wind at me multiple times which I dodged, leaving half the buildings around me falling down or completely ruined.

"Calm down psycho! Do I need to teach you a lesson again!?" I got myself ready for a fight and charged at him.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" He was pretty unstable so he wasn't too hard to take care of. I shot two magnetically charged beams at two different street lights and sent them at him, which he easily brushed off with a single wave of wind.

"Nice try!" His crazy voice always made me agitated. I wish he'd just be quiet. It's bad enough I have to fight him, I don't want him to talk to me.

"I wasn't finished." Not that he knew but I fired several magnetic beams at the building behind him and started pulling it down.

"No! Not again!" This is usually the way I got rid of him, but this time the building missed him by inches and he sent another wave of wind at me that connected for once. Hitting me away and making me fly pretty far away from him. While I was in the air I swear I could hear him say 'Haha I got you!' but I couldn't be sure. I landed a block away from where I left the kids and when I did I smashed into a car, landing on the roof and caving it in pretty far.

"Big brother!" Mia flew down from the sky landing next to me, trying to get me out of the wreckage of the car. "I thought you said you could beat him?" I magnetically ripped the car's roof apart letting me out.

"I guess this wasn't my lucky day." I got up but getting hit into the car had given me one hell of stab through my arm. Some of the metal must have stabbed into me, leaving a hole in my arm that you could actually see though. "I really need to get back to the village Mia." All the other kids arrived and helped me stand.

"I can't believe you got beat by him!" They were all laughing at me and trust me they weren't holding anything back.

"You little runts better hope I can't recover from this." They all went quiet instantly. They know I make good on my threats. "That's better, now lets get back. I've gotten everything I need." I said as we started to head back. I did lie a bit. I didn't end up getting anything to drink tonight. Looks like I'm going to be really bored tonight. It took a little while longer with my injuries but we eventually got back to the village to be greeted by Alice standing at the entrance with her arms crossed looking really pissed off. "Umm, I'm sorry?" I was shaking from what I thought she was going to do to me. She walked up and grabbed me by the arm (my injured arm) and dragged me across the village, not saying a word as she went. "Alice! My arm! Cut it out!" The elders were laughing at the spectacle and most likely my screams of pain as well. We got to Alice's tent and she shoved me on her bed. I just laid there and she sat down next to me, closing her eyes. "Alice I'm really s-"

"Just be quiet Axel." She sounded really angry at me.

"But I don't want you to do that again."

"Well I'm going to whether you like it or not." She placed her hands on my injured arm and a bright light came from her hands as my wound started closing up.

"Stop it Alice!" Her face was showing a lot of pain and when my arm was fully healed she fell over, slamming against the ground. "Alice!" I jumped off the bed and picked her up. I laid her on the bed and tried to wake her up. "Please be ok, please..." This was all because of Alice's power. She can heal people or even bring them back from the dead but at a big cost. Her activation as a Conduit didn't work very well because she wasn't in a place of many people, so she has limited neuroelectric energy in which to activate her power. Every time she uses it it drains her own life to help others and the worst part is, it's usually me. I have died once. It was about two years ago when I was out scavenging with Mia. We were ambushed by a massive travelling Conduit group known as The First Sons, named after the creators of The Ray Sphere. I was killed while covering Mia's escape. All I could think about while I was laying there dying was Alice and Mia. The fact that I was leaving them was more painful than the fatal injuries the First Sons inflicted. I was stuck in this dark place with nowhere to go but then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was waking up. As my life returned to me I woke to see Mia crying and Alice unconscious. She ended up being in a coma for an entire month afterwards. I sat next to her everyday she was asleep and never left her side. I felt too bad for putting her in such a state just so save my sorry ass. She wasn't that bad right now, but she will be out for about a day.

"Is Alice ok big brother?" Mia walked in sobbing.

"She's going to be fine Mia, don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Just like the other times?"

"Yes." I really wasn't in the mood to talk but I needed to reassure her a bit at least. Not that I'm really the best person for that. "Mia?"

"Yes big brother?" She was basically crying now.

"What is Alice to you? Do you view her like a sibling similar to me?" She wiped away her tears and began to talk.

"Well... I call you my brother but I don't really see you like that anymore."

"What? Then what do you see me as now?"

"My Daddy, and Alice is like my Mummy." She smiled at me and I completely froze. I was trying as hard as I could not to break into tears. I wasn't going to show weakness like that in front of Mia. "T-thank you Mia." She didn't say anything back. She just kept her smile and walked out of the tent. The second she left I laid my head on the bed next to Alice and tried to sleep.

"Isn't that sweet of her. I feel the same way you know." I quickly looked up to see Alice was awake, her eyes barely opened.

"Go back to sleep Alice! You need your rest!" I tried not to yell at her but I was too worried about her well being.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She sat up in bed.

"Do you seriously see us the sane way as Mia does?" I had to know how she felt after all this time.

"Is it so hard to believe? We all act like one big family, we argue a lot but it makes us stronger together. Also I..."

"Yes?"

"...I love you Axel." And that did it. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I was so happy and sad and grateful that I cried like a little girl. "Axel..." She sat on the side of the bed and put her arms around me, holding me close to her.

"I love you to Alice." Through my tears I was just able to say this. I've only ever cried once and that was after my parents were killed by Cole. But this was different. I was probably more happy than sad right now. I just couldn't handle this much emotion. I wish this moment could last forever.

"THE BEAST!"

"RUN!"

"Axel?" I shook Alice off me.

"I'll go out. Don't move." I went outside the tent to see the rest of the village in flames. How? Why? Why now!? "Why Cole Magrath!" I yelled this at the top of my lungs and in the middle of the flames I saw a figure. It was a man. I couldn't move I was so scared. He came closer and closer to me and grabbed me by the throat picking me off the ground.

"Because I can." His voice killed me inside as he spoke, just knowing what he was capable of. "You all belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you." He tightened his grip around my neck. At this point I couldn't breathe. "You for example would make a great meal for me. I could just drain all the life out of you and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it." I tried looking around to find Mia and I saw her yelling out to me through the flames. I knew what I had to do at this point. I lifted a pole off the ground behind Cole and smashed it into the back of his head using my power. Then I saw a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He let me go and just as my legs touched the ground he shot electricity out of his hands, hitting me and making me fly back into Alice's tent. I landed on her knocking over the tent and I was barely conscious in her arms. "Oh, would you look at that."

"Leave him alone!" Alice screamed at him. She was shaking so much.

"Or what?" I could barely see but I knew he was getting closer to us. She didn't answer him back, she just squeezed me tighter. "So that's how it is." He got to us and picked me up again but this time Alice was trying to keep him from me.

"Stop it!"

"I knew it." He raised his hand and it started discharging electricity. "Love is so pathetic. So easy to take away. You can deal with the pain I suffered." And then nothing. The light left my eyes with Cole's gaze being the last thing I saw.

"AXEL!" There was absolutely nothing here. Dead yet again. I'm so useless! Most likely now Cole is killing off everyone I've ever cared about. I want to do something about it. I need to be there for Alice and Mia. I won't leave them again. I can't! "Axel..." I can still hear her voice, why? "Axel..." What the heck is going on.

"Daddy!" I woke up. I couldn't believe I was alive, but it wasn't such a good thing. Deja vu stuck and I woke to find Mia crying and Alice lying on the ground.

"Alice!" I held her in my arms and she was barely awake.

"It's ok now. He left after he killed you."

"It's not ok! You're too weak to be using your power like this!" She looked terrible. Her face was really pale and she was coughing a lot.

"I'll be fine Axel. I just need-" She couldn't finish her sentence and she passed out.

"Alice!" I know what was happening but I didn't want to accept it. It wasn't fair to her. She was going to be stuck in another coma just because of Cole. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't just wait for him to come back and do this again. I picked up Alice and placed her in a bed. Then I went to the remains of my tent. I lifted my bed off the ground revealing a lot of hidden supplies I've had stashed away and got myself ready for a long trip.

"Daddy?" I turned to see Mia there.

"Don't call me that. I don't deserve to be anyone's father." I put a hooded cloak on and started walking out when Mia grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming with you!" I kept walking, not saying anything to Mia. I didn't want her to come but I knew I had no say in the matter so I kept going. Not saying bye to anyone. I had to deal with this once and for all. Just as we reached the edge of the village I looked back to where Alice was. I had to do this for her more than anyone. I just hope I can make a difference in this messed up world.

End.

Sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you all like it.

Anyway thank you for reading and see you next chapter.


End file.
